The Power of Words
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles are taught a lesson which is used later down the line. Important message at the end.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **The Power of Words**

The two year old turtles were sitting in a circle in the dojo. They were waiting for Splinter who was currently meditating in his room.

"I'm bored," Mikey complained.

"Splinter will be here soon," Donny said, hoping that was true.

"He'd better be," Raph said.

Just then, Splinter entered the dojo. The turtles stood up and formed a straight line.

"We shall start with stretching," Splinter instructed. As the turtles started their stretching exercises, Splinter said, "Then I will teach you a new basic kata."

After the stretching, Splinter slowly showed them the new kata. Mikey said, "That looks hard."

"I will go slow so all of you can follow my movements," Splinter said. "It may be hard now but it will get easier once you master it."

Splinter did the kata slowly and the turtles did their best to keep up. Raph and Leo got the hang of the kata quickly while Donny and Mikey were struggling with the kata.

"Mikey and I can't do the kata," Donny confessed.

"It's too hard," Mikey complained.

"No, you are fat and slow, Mikey," Raph said rudely.

"Nice going, Raph," Leo said sarcastically as their youngest brother dropped to the ground and broke down completely. Donny gathered Mikey in his arms and gently rubbed his shell while rocking him back and forth.

"Perhaps now is the time for another lesson," Splinter said. "Please go to the living room and wait for me."

Leo and Raph raced out of the dojo. Donny and Mikey walked out while holding onto each other.

* * *

The turtles were sitting on the sofa. A few moments later, Splinter entered the room.

"I'm sorry for ruining training," Mikey said regretfully.

"No one ruined anything," Splinter assured the turtles. "However, now might be a good time to teach you about the power of words and how they can affect others."

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Leo inquired.

"There is a saying that goes 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'," Splinter explained. "However, that saying is false since words can hurt just as badly as physical weapons."

"Like calling Mikey fat and slow," Raph said regretfully.

"Exactly," Splinter confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," Raph apologized.

"It's ok, Raph," Mikey said, wrapping his arms around his brother who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

"Words can be great weapon to use against your enemies," Splinter said. "However, the four of you need to respect each other and realize that not all of you will learn the same way nor at the same time. Speaking of which, each of you will have one on one training sessions with me which will start tomorrow. For now, you may do as you wish as long as you don't leave the lair."

The turtles got off the sofa and bowed to Splinter. After Splinter headed for his room, the turtles laid down on the large blanket, snuggled up together, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thirteen years later…

The turtles were racing across rooftops while playing ninja tag. A few moments later, they saw the Purple Dragons robbing the electronics store.

Once Leo gave the signal, they surrounded the Purple Dragons who were shocked enough to drop the stolen items. Hun glared at the turtles and sneered, "You won't stop us you ugly, green mutants."

"We may be ugly on the outside but you're ugly on the inside and the outside," Mikey declared.

"What are you saying?" Hun demanded.

"You have a black heart and a bleached ponytail," Mikey taunted. "I'm surprised you know how to commit crimes with how stupid you and your Purple Dragons are. I can't believe that you can move around with how fat you are."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Hun said angrily.

"You probably haven't showered in years because you stink," Mikey claimed.

Donny, Leo, and Raph tied up the Purple Dragons while Mikey continued to insult Hun. Once Mikey tied Hun up, the turtles jumped to the roof and watched as the police arrived and took Hun and the Purple Dragons away.

"Way to go, Mikey!" Raph cheered, throwing his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

"I never thought you had it in you," Donny said as he and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few moments later.

"I'm very proud of you, Mikey," Leo said warmly and then he and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other. Donny and Raph joined in and the four of them stayed in that position for a while not wanting the moment to end.

* * *

Later, the turtles were hanging out in the entertainment area. They were watching monster movies, eating pizza, and drinking soda.

"Sensei was right about the power of words," Mikey said proudly.

"Thanks to you, we were able to capture the Purple Dragons who are on their way to prison as we speak," Leo said sincerely.

"Hopefully, they'll stay there for a long time," Raph said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I believe a camp out is in order," Donny said and smiled when his brothers nodded in agreement.

Mikey paused the monster movie so he and his brothers could go get some blankets set up. Several moments later, the four of them were back to watching monster movies while covered with a large blanket.

"This camp out was a great idea," Raph said sincerely.

"Glad you think so," Donny said.

"I love all of you," Mikey said.

"We love you, too, Mikey," Leo, Donny, and Raph said in unison.

Eventually, the monster movie ended. By then, the turtles were snuggled up together and sleeping.

A few moments later, Splinter entered the area and turned off the TV. Then he kissed each turtle on the forehead and headed for his room where he eventually fell asleep.

The End

Note: Remember, words can hurt. Think before you post.


End file.
